


Fixation

by centerofgravity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, chin kink, heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centerofgravity/pseuds/centerofgravity
Summary: Ellanna has an unhealthy obsession with the cleft in Solas' chin.





	

Ellanna has a problem, she realizes, because she can’t seem to stop staring at the small cleft in Solas’ chin. It’s an unhealthy fixation she’s developed recently.

“Are you listening da’len?”

She starts and blushes as her jaw snaps shut. She’d been gawking at him, literally slack jawed. It was just the lighting, surely. The soft yellow light of the rotunda, the slight reflection of blue from the frescos- they came together to create this perfect little shadow just below that very soft, soft mouth. She wants to stick her pointer finger in it. Or maybe her tongue.

“Inquisitor?” his voice is slightly more insistent now. He’d been telling her another story of a spirit he’d met in the Fade, something about a spirit of nobility and a spirit of chivalry who’d set up a sort of court mimicking the one in Orlais- a story that would normally have kept her rapt interest. But he’d brushed his thumb over his chin in idle act of contemplation- just once- but it was enough to completely derail her. It’s happened three times this week already, but this is the only time he’s caught her not paying attention.

He reaches out a hand and gently lifts her chin. She rips her eyes away, allowing him to tilt her head slightly up to meet his eyes. He looks so concerned, his brows all furrowed, as if there genuinely might be something wrong, it’s entirely endearing.

“Inquisitor?” she lets a smile creep over her face. “Why so formal, ma vhenan? I recall you were calling me something far more intimate just the other night.”

She lives for the blush that immediately consumes his face. But his eyes crinkle and he matches her smile. Her eyes find that cleft again and she bites her lip to keep her teeth from biting other nearby things.

“Ah, yes, well.” He coughs lightly. She notes the way his eyes linger on her bottom lip for a mere second, before returning to study the fresco behind her. “Those were extenuating circumstances. One should preserve such intimacies for private moments.”

Ellanna takes a half step forward, not enough to close the gap between them, but enough that she can now make out the individual lashes haloing his eyes. He has surprisingly long lashes. She has often admired them as his face is turned down to read a book or decipher some ancient elven writings they’d found on a pillar in the Exalted Plains. She makes a quick study of the rotunda and cranes her neck upward where the library and the rookery are normally full of milling people. But it is late- she’s been listening to Solas and _that voice_ for hours now. Skyhold is silent. If anyone else is awake, they surely have business elsewhere.

“It seems to me we’re in a _private_ moment right now.” Her eyelashes fluttering, she takes another step forward, her grin growing feral as he visibly resists taking a complimentary step backward.

He looks up, one hand hovering in the space in between them. As if that would ever stop her. “Your charming Tevinter companion has been keeping late nights these last weeks. I wouldn’t-“ His voice is slightly hushed now, concerned that either Dorian or one of Leiliana’s folk will peer down and catch them in a compromising position. Not that Ellanna would mind. She’s the Inquisitor. The crows will keep her secrets with their life, even if that secret involves her fascination for _a certain spot_ on an apostate’s chin. And no one else would dare to criticize her for stealing a precious moment of confidence with her lover.

“Perhaps then, you’d best keep quiet.”

And then she lunges forward, but she misses. Her mouth and tongue are fastened to his jaw, just a few inches off center. But she relishes the barely stifled moan rumbling in Solas’ throat, the way his scholar’s hands come up immediately to rest on her waist, one long finger drawing some arcane pattern against the fabric of her shirt. His skin is clean- he’s freshly washed. She can taste the cold mountain water of Skyhold on him and the faint lingering perfume of some soap all underneath the natural salt of _skin_. Within seconds she is moving her mouth, taking care to pay attention to any sensitive spots along the way. But she has a goal. Her tongue finds the cleft and she grunts softly in triumph, rubbing it the way she’s felt his fingers on other parts of her body.

“I’ve been staring at this cursed spot for an hour now.” She mumbles against him, her lips brushing the smoothness of his skin. “You have the most… distracting body.”

His hushed laughter shakes her as his hands drop a little lower, one hand playing with the dark leather edge of her top and the tiny slice of skin underneath, the other is moving slowly down toward her bottom.

“Are you saying you enjoy _my_ side benefits?” He asked, voice sotto, echoing one of their earlier conversations, when Ellanna had blushed so hard she thought the Anchor might have been consuming her body.

Ellanna hummed an agreement, her mouth abandoning its work on his chin to move slightly upward, her insistent tongue parting his lips. She snakes a hand inside the collar of his shirt, the other clenches the rough fabric of his tunic as she pulls him forward.  But for all his initial surprise- Ellanna is rarely so aggressive- he now seems intent on returning as good as he’s gotten. His teeth nip at her bottom lip and then he bites down hard. She can’t help the moan that escapes or the shiver that runs the length of her spine. Solas knows how to use his teeth. The bright spark of pain against the slick heat of his mouth is enough to make her warm all over, enough to make her dig her nails into the back of his neck, clenching for better purchase.

He takes it as an invitation, now biting his way along her jaw, and then down the curve of her neck as she leans to the side, arching her back and pressing against him more insistently. She drives him against the desk, her hips slamming against his. Solas drags in a broken breath and grabs one of her thighs, hooking her leg over his hip. His other hand dives into her hair, clutching at the loose length that is normally tightly coifed for battle. He brings their mouths back together with an almost feral growl as Ellanna arches against him again, rolling her hips. Solas is always so composed, elegant. When she sees him like this- his hands desperate and hungry on her body, his eyes taking on a predatory light, his mouth hot and everywhere, everywhere on her- she is wild with want.

She moves his hands, sliding them down her body and clasping them against her thighs. When he takes the hint she jumps a little, now straddling him against the desk, pressing open mouthed kisses against his throat. He swallows her mouth with another kiss, hitching her tighter against his body. She can feel a liquid heat all the way through her body and wonders if he can feel it through her leathers, if he can tell how moist she is, if he can-

A book clatters to the ground.

“Darling, loathe though I am to interrupt your- ahem- _discussion_ with Solas, I do not care to overhear any more of it.” Dorian’s wry voice floats down from the second floor.

Ellanna and Solas are frozen. Finally, Ellanna falls forward, laughing gently until her forehead lands against Solas’ shoulder. She presses the smile into him as she mumbles. “Perhaps not so private after all.”

He chuckles into her hair. “I did tell you, did I not?”

She leans back, using his shoulders to hold herself up, still straddling him unstably on her knees. She darts forward, taking one last nip at the cleft on his chin.

“Come upstairs and you can finish the rest of your story- and maybe something else.”


End file.
